Tsuzuku
by xStarPrincessx
Summary: Jellal Fernandes, Natsu Dragneel, Laxus Dreyar, Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, and Romeo Conbolt are mysteriously transported back into time. As they relive the day before their first appearance, they cross paths with Lucy Heartfilia, a girl who will change everything.
1. Prologue

There was no way I could've overcome it. It felt like I could just start to cry at any moment.

Those years where everything felt like it could suddenly disappear.

But.. once more.. I want to experience those years all over again. When we all used to hang out together and laugh like there's no tomorrow, When we used to glow the brightest.

I, Lucy Heartfilia, want to.. go back.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi there! This is my first ever FairyTail fanfic. Tsuzuku means "To be continued." in Japanese just to let everyone know. Some readers may know where this story is based on, some may not. This is just the prologue so it's pretty short, but I'll be posting at least 3 chapters this week. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the story!  
**


	2. Chapter 1

Lucy's P.O.V

I was getting ready to go from work since I was already done with my shift, Apparently I'm a bar waitress.

As I went out of the room, I saw my boss watching basketball on the TV, like he does everyday.

He yelled, "Who the hell plays basketball that way!? It's not like they're playing with the neighborhood kids. Drives me crazy!"

I glared, then I walked to him to say goodbye. He was a mess, eating a box of fried chicken, laying on a massage chair.

"You're the one that's driving me crazy. Can you please clean up after you eat? I can't stand the smell at all." I said, crossing my arms, staring at the huge mess in front of me, food was everywhere and the place smelled like a huge dump.

"What do you wanna eat? Since it's your birthday, how about birthday punches?" He laughed. I replied, "I'm going out."

"Where are you going? It's raining outside, so just stay in the bar for awhile. Okay! SHOOT, SHOOT, SHOOT!" He continued to shout, watching his basketball game, unfortunately he spilled all his fried chicken on the floor, then I finally headed outside.

As I went out the door of the bar, I called a taxi.

"My goodness, Look at all this rain. Where are you going, miss?" The taxi driver asked, smiling gently.

"Mm.. I promised to see my friends." I explained. "Ah, I see. Are you in High School?" He asked.

I answered with a smile, "No, I'm in College. I'm twenty."

"Twenty years, Those are the best years of your life. How wonderful if I could relive those years." He said, chuckling.

He continued, "If I could only go back to my past. I'd even sell my soul." He explained, then moments later the taxi stopped.

"For some people, it's a time of their lives they can't return to." The taxi driver looked at me as I opened the door to get off the ride with an umbrella after I payed him.

"Hey, Juvia!" I called out to my friend, running to her as she waved at me then we both walked together to see Natsu, Laxus, Jellal, Gray, Gajeel & Romeo.

* * *

No one's P.O.V

Section Chief Makarov smiled proudly at the 6 boys, "Alright brats! Let's think of tomorrow's first appearance as our final stage."

He continued, "And put all of your elbow grease during practice into it. IS THAT CLEAR BRATS?" They replied in unison, "Yes!"

"Okay, let's wrap things up for today. Head home early and sleep-" Makarov explained but suddenly got interrupted by Natsu.

"Gramps, do you think we can practice a little longer? I'm all fired up!" Natsu added, his fists high in the air.

"Okay, fine. Don't be nervous and show the best of who you boys are. I'll see you rascals tomorrow." Makarov smiled then left the room after the boys had thanked him.

"Give me a call after you're done practicing." Mirajane smiled and made a call sign with her hand.

"Yep!" They all said in unison once again as she left the room.

"They're probably near, right?" Natsu asked, a huge smirk on his face. Jellal nodded, "Let's go and get ready."

Gray was setting the mini candles on the floor, "Let's hurry! It's almost time for them to arrive here."

Romeo chuckled, "You seem excited."

Jellal handed Gray a mini candle for him to place on the floor, "Is it because of Lucy or Juvia?"

Gray placed the candle on the floor with a grin, "Both."

"The idea of practicing in front of them does feel kinda embarrassing." Laxus watches the others decorate the room.

"Oh! They'll be our official first audience before our first appearance, then." Romeo added.

Natsu hits Romeo slightly with a balloon, "What are we on, a TV show? Why would you call them "audience"!"

Romeo sticks a tongue out at him then gets hit again with the balloon. Jellal asked, "Laxus, could you turn off the lights?"

"Okay." Laxus turned off the lights and all the mini candles light up as a FairyTail logo on the floor.

"Whoaaaaa~" All of them happily stare at the beauty of the lighted candles.

After testing out the candles, they turned the lights back on and just relaxed on the floor.

A huge wave of thunder claps, Romeo gets up from his sleep and his head bumps Natsu's shoulder, "Oh my God!"

Natsu hits him with a balloon, "You scared me." Laxus stared at the ceiling, "The weather's pretty bad today."

"Why are they taking so long? Did something happen? I'm already starting to worry, honestly." Gray wondered.

Natsu suddenly stood up, "I got a text! They said they're almost here. Get ready, I'll check outside." He runs outside the door.

While everyone makes sure the room is all set up, Natsu suddenly came back. "Shit, What do we do? Someone's coming here!"

Laxus said, "Okay we get it, now stop making a fuss and help us." Natsu then added, "No, I saw Gramps!"

"Ah, Jellal-nii what do we do!?" Romeo asked. "Let's clean up." Gray suggested and they all started cleaning the room.

Natsu started blowing all the mini candles, "Our first appearance is tomorrow. Don't you think he'll let us off for today?"

Jellal asked, "Do you think he will, with his personality?"

"Why don't we tell Gramps that we're throwing a party for that?" Natsu suggested.

Laxus placed all the paper cups in the plastic bag, "Forget it, Natsu. I don't really mind getting in a little bit of trouble."

"Let's just shut the lights and act like we're gone." Gajeel suggested.

Romeo nodded, "Yeah, they'll think we went back home." Gray then smirked, "Okay then let's first turn off the lights."

Gray then turned off the lights and all the boys lay down in different parts of the room.

Turns out the people heading to the room after all were Lucy & Juvia.

"What's going on? What are you guys doing?" Lucy asked, wondering why the room's all dark. Natsu said, "Oh, Lucy, Juvia!"

"I thought you said the Section Chief came? He must've thought wrong cause it was dark." Laxus said.

Natsu crossed his arms, "Everything's ruined..." The boys yelled in unison, "AH, NATSU!"

"No, I swear I saw Gramps coming!" Natsu added. "What were you guys doing, anyway?" Lucy asked.

"We wanted to surprise you since it's your birthday today." Gray answered, frowning.

"Hey! You should've at least given Juvia a heads up! You guys really can't do anything right without Juvia." Juvia added.

"Should we at least light the birthday cake, now?" Romeo asked. Lucy giggled, "It's okay."

"We should at least light it right now." Jellal placed the cake on the table, preparing to light it but suddenly all the lights went out.

"What was that? Was that a blackout?" Natsu asked, looking around.

Huge Flashes of lighting started flashing around the place, everyone wonders what's going on.

Section Chief Makarov arrives, "What are you rascals doing!?" Lightning waves flash once again and then one huge wave flashes.

* * *

No one's P.O.V

After the huge lighting flash, Lucy wakes up discovering that she's wearing her High School uniform and in her classroom.

 _Why did I wake up on my High School desk? Why am I wearing my High School uniform?_

"Lucy! What are you doing? Let's go." Juvia waved her hand in front of Lucy's face, "You're daydreaming again?"

Lucy snapped out of her thoughts, "Ah, probably. Yeah, let's go."

As they were both walking in the hall, Juvia saw Carla their Homeroom teacher and ran to her with Lucy following behind.

"Carla-sensei! Juvia heard you're going on a blind date today~" Juvia teased, running to the white cat who was walking in the hall.

"You look good today." Lucy added. "But who did you hear that from? Did you hear it from Happy-sensei!?" Carla asked.

"How did you know? He's probably really feeling down about your blind date." Juvia said, surprised.

"Feeling down? He has no reason to feel that way!" Carla scoffs. "Why don't you just give him a chance?" Juvia suggested.

"What are you saying? Talking that way will get you in the guidance office!" Carla frowned, her arms crossed.

"Why? To Juvia, you both are made for each other~!" Juvia giggled.

"What nonsense! How can you pair me up with someone like HIM?" Carla asked, weirded out then she walks away.

"Carla-sensei are you done with class?" Happy went near Carla but she tried to avoid him, like always.

Lucy giggled, "Even if she drives him away, they'll eventually end up married."

Juvia asked, "What are you saying? You just heard what she said before. That'll never happen, even if she has to be single forever."

"That's what I meant. I never understood it either, She used to hate him." Lucy followed her friend, who's walking away.

Jellal, Natsu, and Laxus, wake up as well in their High school uniforms in the gym.

"Guys, get up! Guys? Guys!" Jellal shakes their bodies to wake them up.

"What is this? Where the hell are we!? Where's Popsicle, Gajeel, and Romeo?" Natsu asked, waking up.

Laxus suddenly woke up as well, "What's going on!?"

Natsu started pinching his ear, "Are we in a dream, right now? Or did I get an electric shock in the blackout?"

"Why are we in our Fairy academy uniforms?" Laxus held his tie up.

Jellal asked, "Why in the world did we wake up here? Why are we in our school uniforms?"

Natsu answered, pointing to each of them. "It's simple! This is either MY dream, or yours, or yours."

Carla enters the gym, "What are you guys doing here? Class ended 20 minutes ago. Why are you guys still asleep in here?"

The three didn't respond as they just stared at the white cat.

"Yes, you guys are tired from practicing for the event. But if I catch you sleeping like this, wouldn't you think your teachers might find it weird? Get out so the other students can clean. Unless you three would want to join." She said, her arms crossed.

"Huh? Okay! We're leavingggggg!" Natsu runs out the door. Laxus said, "Bye!" He and Jellal gave a small bow then did the same.

"What the hell just happened to us?" Natsu asked, walking around.

Jellal added, "Our high school, Carla-sensei, and event preparations.."

"I don't know, but we're definitely High School students." Laxus added.

"That's what I meant. Why is that only the THREE of us are in here cosplaying in our uniforms?" Natsu asked.

An idea popped into Jellal's mind and he asked, "Did you guys see the poster in the gym? It said X791."

"What!? Then are you saying we traveled back to the past?" Laxus asked, he looked a bit confused.

"If this isn't a dream.." Jellal said, his fingers placed on his chin.

"How does that make any sense!?" Natsu asked. Laxus added, "Where do you think are the others?"

"Maybe they're somewhere around the school." Jellal answered, his arms crossed.

Three of them heard music playing so they followed it and they saw Gajeel and a couple of dancers dancing.

"Wait a sec, I think I've seen this before." Natsu stared at the scene. "Yeah, me too." Laxus nodded.

"This is giving me the chills and Ice Princess ain't the reason this time." Natsu added.

"We've definitely.. gone back to two years ago." Jellal said, The two then gaped at him.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: Hi! Since I wasn't really busy today, I wrote chapter one of the story. Tell me what you guys think by sending a review and don't be afraid to tell me your thoughts on this story as well. I'll publish 2 more chapters this week. Again, I hope you guys enjoy the story :))**


	3. Chapter 2

No one's P.O.V

"We've definitely.. gone back to two years ago." Jellal said, The two then gaped at him.

Gajeel and the other dancers finally finished their dance as everyone clapped at their performance.

"Good song." One of the dancers high-fived with Gajeel. Once the dancers started to walk home, The three walked to Gajeel.

Jellal looked at him and said, "Gajeel." Gajeel saw the three, "Yeah?"

The three gave him a confused look, especially Natsu. "You have no idea who we are?"

Gajeel chuckled, "Of course I know you three. You guys are famous, I heard so much about you from Gray."

"All the freshmen want to join your team." As Gajeel mentioned that, Jellal gave a small smile at Natsu & Laxus. "Yeah."

Natsu then announced, pointing at Gajeel, "Okay, starting today, you join our team. Go to practice."

"You never said any of that two years back." Laxus mentioned.

Natsu frowned, wanting to hit him. "Yeah, yeah I know. I just wanted to imitate Jellal!" Laxus then slapped his stomach.

"Thanks guys, but I can't give you an immediate answer. I have to go meet Gray, See ya." Gajeel then ran off.

"Bye." Natsu said as he and Laxus waved, their smiles turning into frowns.

The three then went to a bench to talk about what's going on. Natsu asked, "What the hell's going on here?"

Laxus replied, "I'll say." Natsu then thought and said, "Do you think it's a secret camera prank?"

"Secret camera?" Laxus gave his pink-haired friend a confused look.

Natsu said, "Maybe the rest of the members and Gramps teamed up to trick us."

"To call it a secret camera prank is too realistic." Jellal mentioned. Laxus then asked, "Wait a sec, We're not even trainees yet?"

"Does that mean we have to go through the backbreaking auditions all over again?" Natsu added.

Natsu then saw Juvia, "Hey Juvia!" but she pushed him off, angrily stomping to Jellal. "Jellal Fernandes! How could you!?"

"Weren't you too mean to Gray-sama yesterday?" Juvia asked. Jellal raised a brow, "What do you mean by that?"

Juvia pouted, "Gray-sama did that because of you jerks." Natsu looked at her, "The hell did he do to Pervy Popsicle?"

"Three of you are going to play dumb like this!?" Juvia then frowned. Jellal mentioned, "Where's Lucy?"

Juvia answered, "Lucy? She went to her job at the bar." Jellal nodded.

"Why are you changing the subject!? You're really not going to apologize!?" Juvia yelled.

Jellal stared at the ground as she yelled, "Juvia knows Gray-sama has a bad temper, but he didn't do it on purpose!"

Laxus whispered to Natsu, "Lucy and Juvia didn't travel back with us?" Natsu just shrugged then the three walked off.

As the three were walking, Natsu asked. "What's going to happen to us?"

Jellal answered, "We'll still have to think about it. I even have no idea what's happening."

Natsu then added, "Think about what? We're basically screwed."

"Hey. You little!" Laxus pulled Natsu's ear, dragging him to the side.

While in pain, Natsu asked. "Do you remember what happens? Anything that comes to your heads?"

Laxus then thought and said, "Wait. It's right about now when he shows up."

"Laxus-nii!" A black-haired teenage boy came with a short dark blue-haired girl beside him.

Laxus then held his shoulder, "Romeo!" Natsu asked, "What the hell took you this long!?"

Romeo gave a confused look, "But who are you?" Laxus, Jellal and Natsu's eyes widened.

Jellal then thought of a solution and looked at Laxus, "That's right. You're the boy you said you're close to."

"Ah! Romeo, say hi to Jellal and Natsu!" Laxus pointed to both of his friends.

Romeo added, "I already met Jellal-nii." Laxus scratched the back of his neck, "Uh, did you? Yeah, you did!"

Laxus then asked, "But where are you and Wendy going?" Romeo's eyes widened, "You guys know Wendy?"

"Wendy, do you know Laxus-nii?" Romeo asked the bluenette. "No, it's my first time seeing them." She answered.

Laxus added, "I've met her before, she's your girlfriend."

"Huh? We just started dating today. H-how do you know?" Romeo asked, confused. The three then looked at each other.

Natsu then gave a toothy grin, wrapping an arm around Laxus. "Laxus' quick on the uptake."

Romeo nodded, weirded out for a bit then he asked, "But when can I join your team?"

"Yeah, when was that?" Laxus asked, chuckling. "Hurry and let me join!" Romeo begged.

Jellal nodded with a smile, "Okay then." Romeo then mentioned, "You're coming to see my concert tomorrow, right?"

"Concert? Of course! I'll bring everyone with me." Laxus chuckled, patting Natsu's head.

Romeo smiled, "Okay, I have practice so I'm gonna go." He then walked off with Wendy.

Jellal sighed, "That's right. This was our first meeting with Romeo."

"Then we're the only ones who traveled back to the past?" Natsu asked. Laxus answered, "I guess so."

The three left the school to eat in a small cafe and ate a little bit of pie and milkshakes.

Jellal mentioned, "If we really came back to the past, and if this is before the event.. Shouldn't we be practicing by now?"

"What do you mean? We'll go on stage and they'll scout us because of our performance. We should just have fun right now~" Natsu answered.

Laxus added, "No! Have you seen what happens in the movies?" Natsu answered while stirring his milkshake with the straw, "Nope."

"Our future changes depending on what we do now." Laxus explains.

Natsu asked, "Changes? We kinda already know what happens so how can things change?"

"That's because everything had a cumulative effect, you idiot." Jellal said, staring at Natsu.

"Does that mean we have to go through the tiring trainee years all over again?" Natsu asked.

"Wouldn't it be easier now if we've already been through it once?" Laxus added.

"Maybe we can find a way back before that." Jellal said.

Natsu grinned, "If we can't avoid it... Let's at least enjoy ourselves~ Aren't I easily convinced?" Laxus and Jellal then went outside the cafe while Natsu stayed inside for a bit.

Laxus asked Jellal. "Do you remember winning any numbers?" Jellal answered, "We're technically minors anyway, so.."

Natsu came out of the cafe and Jellal said, "I knew he wouldn't be able to buy it."

"I forgot I'm still wearing a school uniform." Natsu grinned.

Laxus mentioned, "It's not like you remember the winning numbers anyway."

They sit down once again on a table outside the cafe. "It's too early to be disappointed. How about betting in sports?"

Jellal sighed, "I'm amazed by how your mind works.." Laxus then asked, "Do you remember any game scores?"

"No, nothing~" Natsu chuckled then said, "I should've studied stocks the past three years."

"Quit complaining." Jellal said. Natsu said, "I can't believe we can't take advantage of this situation."

Then Natsu saw a couple of people walking, "Oh! Aren't they..?" Jellal then said, "I saw them before."

"Aren't they friends with that girl you once went with on a blind date?" Laxus asked. Natsu nodded, "Right! Right, that's them!"

"I think we went on a three on three outing once. You guys think that was today?" Laxus thought then asked.

"Should I go talk to them?" Natsu asked then Laxus nodded.

When Natsu was about to go to the girls he saw Juvia, "Hey Juvia!" and as always she pushes him off.

"Why aren't you guys at practice? Come on!" Juvia asked. Laxus added, "Why did Juvia show up here? Maybe it wasn't today."

"Wasn't it around this time when he started to like Juvia?" Jellal asked, drinking his milkshake. Laxus answered, "I believe so."

Then Natsu, Laxus, Jellal and Juvia went to the practice room. Natsu said, "Wow it's weird that everything's the same."

Laxus nodded, "That's what I meant, It all feels like it was yesterday."

Juvia frowned, "What are you guys doing? Is this an act? Juvia thinks the three of you set this up! Hey, you think Juvia will let you guys get away with this!?"

Jellal then sat down on the chair near the piano in the room. Juvia started yelling, "Jellal Fernandes, how long are you going to say that you're thinking it over!?"

She continued to yell, "It's been two months and you still haven't done anything! And you Natsu, you always goof around and keep blaming Jellal on not composing anything yet!"

Jellal started to play the piano, playing a sweet melody of a song he composed in the future called, "Innocent Love".

Juvia then stopped yelling and just stared at the three boys, confused. Jellal then gave a sign for Natsu to sing.

Natsu then sang, "The tears won't stop, You were my first love. The reason why we broke up is because you were my first love.."

"The unforgettable places and promises we've made, I can't see you there anymore.." Jellal sang while playing the piano.

The three imagined Gray singing the next line, "I know, I know, I know~"

They remembered Romeo's sweet voice, "Even though it was puppy love, I know that even though I'm young, the pain is the same. I'm saying that breakups are unfamiliar."

Natsu sang, "You were my first love. I was clumsy with you. The love I'm grateful for.. Ooh~" Laxus started his rap part,

"It hurts more than I can imagine. Looking at our pictures, I hope for your happiness. "I loved you from the start.", "I treasured you a lot." I'm always sorry that I didn't say those words earlier. They're shameless words but, I want my image to still remain as fresh as a first love in your thoughts. I want to do this just to not make our regrets go further. The tears keep falling down, down, down, down, but I'm fine. I'll hold them back, back, back, back, don't forget me."

Laxus finished his rap and Juvia looks at them and Jellal finishes playing the piano as well and Natsu gives a toothy grin.

Juvia asked with a surprised expression, "When did you guys do all this?"

She then hugged Natsu and he blushes, "What's with you guys? When did you compose this?"

Juvia then heard her phone ringing then she answers, "H-hello?" Natsu then goes to the two saying happily, "Did you guys see? You saw, right?"

"Lucy, where are you now?" Juvia says on the phone. "Juvia just hugged me!" Natsu says.

Laxus added, "But that never happened in the past." Jellal then mentioned, "I didn't compose Innocent Love this early back then."

"Wait, does that mean we can pass all those auditions?" Natsu asked with a grin. Jellal replied, "One thing for sure is that we wouldn't waste all that time worrying."

Natsu and Laxus then did a high-five feeling excitement. Juvia then asked, "Jellal, Can Juvia see you for a second?" Then Jellal and Juvia walked outside the practice room.

"Where are we going?" Jellal asked. Juvia said, "Just be quiet and follow Juvia. Ah, why aren't you picking up your phone?"

Jellal replied, scratching the back of his neck, "Oh, my phone? I didn't know my phone rang."

Juvia asked, "Both Natsu and Laxus too? All of you, seriously. Juvia's letting you guys off for today."

She walks away, Jellal followed her and asked, "Where are we even going?"

As for Natsu and Laxus they stayed in the practice room, sitting on the couch.

Natsu asked, "We probably don't have to go through the difficult trainee stuff again, right?"

Laxus shrugged then chuckled, "Probably." Then they both did a brofist.

Natsu suddenly said, "Hold on. That's not the issue. We can always be number one on the music charts!"

Laxus gave his friend a confused look. Natsu suggested, "We can take all of those hit songs and release them ourselves!"

"Wait, I don't think it's that easy. If we mess with the past then our future will also be messed with." Laxus explained.

Natsu gave an evil chuckle, "So? What if it does?" Laxus frowned, "It could be scary for us to take other people's music."

"Haha~ What kind of funny nonesense is that?" Natsu laughed loudly.

"Have you ever heard of the "Butterfly Effect"?" Laxus asked. Natsu answered, "Nope, never heard of it."

Laxus explained, "It's a theory that a single occurrence, no matter how tiny, can change the course of the universe forever."

"It probably ain't real." Natsu shook his head. Laxus said, "Still. It's bad to take what's not ours, y'know."

Natsu pouted, "I guess so. But using our own song is fine right? We're just pushing it out earlier than usual."

"I don't think it'd matter too much.." Laxus said.

"Right? But where the hell did Jellal go? We have to compose the rest of our songs." Natsu asked, mentioning Jellal & Juvia.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

I usually went to work after school since it was the time I already started working, so I decided to go to the bar.

"Hi, I'm here!" I greeted, opening the door, finding my boss on the chair again watching basketball, looking all messy.

"Ah, Lucy. You're here early. Come watch the game with me!" He said, eating a Popsicle.

He shouted, "Shoot shoot shoot! Shoot shoot shoooooot!" Then he ended up frowning, "How can you miss that!? Oh man!"

"Sir. Right before the game finishes, the opposing team shoots the last ball and your favorite team loses." I said, walking away.

I sat on the bar chair as I look at my phone, writing on my phone diary about the events that happened.

Then my phone suddenly rang. "Hello?" I answered. Juvia said on the phone, "Lucy could you please pick up Gray-sama? Juvia will make Jellal apologize to him."

I smiled, "Where will I take him?" She answered, "Just in the Pizza restaurant."

"Alright. Bye." I hung up and went to pick up Gray, Juvia usually doesn't want me to be near him but this is rare.

I dressed up and went out of the bar to go to Gray's house. I rang the doorbell and he opened, "Oh, hey Lucy."

"Gray could you come to the Pizza restaurant with me?" I asked and he replied, "Uh, sure."

So we walked to the Pizza restaurant together as I opened the door, Gray saw Juvia and Jellal on a table, he didn't look so happy.

"U-uh, Gray, let's sit there!" I pointed to the table where Juvia & Jellal were sitting. He just nodded and we sat on the chairs.

Moments of awkward silence later, Juvia said, "Hey! How long are you guys going to keep this up for? Let's have some pizza first."

She giggled, looking at Gray, "If you have something delicious, It'll make you feel better."

Gray ignored her and asked Jellal with a glare, "Why did you want to see me? What do you have to say?"

Jellal just stared so Juvia said looking at Jellal, "Ah you told Juvia you were too harsh on him! And you wanted to apologize, right?"

"Is that so? That's great, Gray." I said. Gray asked Juvia, "Does he look like he wants to apologize? Does he want advice?"

Gray glared at Jellal once again, "Your inferiority complex is why you feel so sensitive about him."

"Gray!" I frowned. Jellal said angrily, "What did you just say?"

Gray continued, "You never cared about other people, but you always lose your cool when it comes to him. You think he's way better at composing songs than you are, You think he's more talented than you are-" Jellal cut Gray off, "Stop it and shut up."

Gray smirked then chuckled, "Look, you're about to lose it again. Why? Are you upset because I hit a sore spot?"

Jellal glared, "No. You're the one that's going to start getting upset. Because starting this moment, you're out of the team."

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: The second chapter is up! Okay, so I added a RoWen moment here. So you see, Natsu** **likes Juvia but don't worry because I know there'll be NaLu in the future chapters and maybe he'd change his mind about the girl he likes ;) And I'm a NaLu shipper so NaLu fans continue to hope~! This story may have Gajevy as well!**

 **If you want to know the song the title is "Innocent Love" by ASTRO. Again, I hope you guys enjoy this story and you can leave a review to tell me what you think. This story has already 4 follows, thank you so much for that!**

 **I hope I'll be able to send Chapter 3 tomorrow, writing a story is actually pretty tiring ^^'**


	4. Chapter 3

Lucy's P.O.V

Jellal glared, "No. You're the one that's going to start getting upset. Because starting this moment, you're out of the team."

"Hey, Jellal Fernandes, are you nuts!?" Juvia asked angrily. I looked at Jellal, "Jellal, calm down! Calm down and-"

Gray cut me off saying, "You both can stop trying to force it. And Jellal Fernandes, that's exactly what I wanted." He stood up from his chair and went out the door.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia called out, running after Gray, leaving Jellal and I left inside the restaurant.

"I'm sorry. We just wanted to-" I looked down. Jellal cut me off, "No, let's go." He stood up from his chair but I set him back down.

I asked, "Do you know why Juvia and I are so involved in your problem?"

Jellal thought then replied, "Mm.. Juvia obviously likes Gray and you're close to him."

"True, But there's another reason. Y'know that Juvia transferred so she could go to the same school as her favorite idol." I said.

He nodded, "I heard that she was a fan of one of our school's seniors."

"But he suddenly stopped going to school cause his schedule changed, and it was as much of a reason for Juvia to stop going to school." I said and he nodded.

I continued, "Then.. She said she met you all. As long as it was you guys, she thought you guys could be great singers than the guy she liked. Natsu, Gray, Laxus, and you prepared for this event ever since your first year. That guy was also hired into a company through this event... so I wanted to lend a hand."

"You've.. never mentioned any of this before." He said. I replied, "Juvia and I may not have aspirations or specifically anything great yet, but we thought that if we supported you and your passion then we finally might have aspirations for ourselves."

"I really didn't know about all of this, sorry about that." He looked at me, smiling.

I giggled, "I thought you were going to be angry with me for setting this up. My ears didn't lie to me, did they?"

He just smiled then we walked out of the Pizza restaurant.

No one's P.O.V

Juvia called out, "Gray-sama!" Gray stopped walking to his motorcycle and looked at the bluenette.

"This issue doesn't involve just the two of you. You both shouldn't fight just because of the time with Sting. And when you came down here-" She said, looking down.

Gray cut her off saying, "I came here to see Lucy." Juvia looked up with tears in her eyes, "..Okay. Then how can you get out leaving her behind?"

"Even if I left, she knows how I feel. Think of all the times we spent together." Gray replied. Juvia asked, "Is Juvia nothing to you?"

Gray just stared and she continued, "Can't you see how worried Juvia is, and that's why Juvia set this up for you? Do you only care about Lucy?" Juvia then walked off.

Gray then went back to the place where he usually hangs with Gajeel and sat on a speaker, sighing.

Gajeel sat beside him and asked, "Gray, what's wrong?" Gray then asked, "What's up? Did anything happen earlier?"

"Jellal came to see me today, actually." Gajeel replied. Gray frowned, "Jellal?"

Gajeel said, "I don't think he knows how we got to be close buds."

Gray leaned on the wall, "I didn't tell him yet. Let's just prepare a performance ourselves, It doesn't really have to be for the huge event." Gray then noticed Gajeel's smile fade then he poked his arm, "You can't trust me?"

"No, that's not it." Gajeel chuckled. "Don't worry, everything will be fine! Let's practice again." Gray gave a smile.

Gajeel then nodded and they danced together, once they finished, everyone clapped and they did a fist bump.

 _Back to Jellal, Natsu, and Laxus in the practice room.._.

"What!?" Natsu and Laxus shouted in unison, slurping their bowl of instant ramen.

Jellal replied, "I was surprised too. I thought I could still handle it, since it already happened once. But hearing it all over again made me just as mad as last time."

Laxus said, "So, if you held back your anger before then we might've never gone looking for Gray again."

Natsu nodded, "Yep, that's true! Gray stopped coming to school after you guys had the fight, didn't he?"

Jellal asked, "But didn't Gajeel say he was going to meet him before?" Natsu answered, "He did."

"Gray was the one who brought Gajeel into the team. Is this happening again just like last time?" Laxus mentioned.

Natsu asked, "How did Gajeel and Gray first get to know each other again?"

"Aside from the fact from them saying "They always knew each other." I don't really remember either of them mentioning anybody else." Laxus said.

"Anyhow, Let's not drag this out and fix things with Popsicle breath tomorrow." Natsu said, leaning on the chair.

Jellal replied, "He was much more cold back then, it's embarrassing." Natsu got up, "Who cares? Just fix things already!"

Laxus chuckled, "Work it out, okay?" Then Laxus and Natsu continue to chug their instant noodles.

Moments later Natsu and Laxus went back to their homes, leaving Jellal behind and Lucy came to the room.

Lucy's P.O.V

As I arrived to Jellal's place, I saw him working on his computer. "What are you doing so persistently?"

"When did you get here?" Jellal looked at me. I replied, "Right now. Where are the others?"

"Natsu and Laxus already headed home." He said.

"How about you?" I asked. He replied, "I'm almost done, just a little bit more." I looked outside, "Looks like it's going to rain."

He asked, "Huh? What are you talking about?" Then suddenly a huge wave of thunder claps then a blackout occurs.

"See? I told you it's gonna rain." I said and he groaned, placing his head on the table.

I raised a brow, "W-what?" He sighed, "I didn't save my files.. It's a sign telling me to go, I'll just redo it tomorrow."

"Um, but, Jellal." I said then he looked at me, "Yeah?"

"Can you please make up with Gray? You don't have a lot of time to prepare for the event." I said.

He chuckled, "Don't worry." I frowned, "Huh?"

"Everything's gonna be fine. It's bound to." He gave me a smile then a huge wave of thunder claps again.

He said, "Well, we should hurry and head back home. Let's go, Lucy." I nodded then went home with him.

 _The Next Day..._

No one's P.O.V

In the classroom Natsu asked Laxus, "Hey, hey, hey. Was there a time I hit on anyone besides Juvia?"

Laxus raised a brow and explained, "You don't even remember hitting on Jenny? She gave you a love potion cookie at the karaoke and you fell for her. I think you even chased after her for about three days after that. But she rejected you cause you're such a shortie~"

Natsu then laughed hard, ripping a piece of paper. "Oh really~? Haha, okay, totally not accepting cookies from her again!"

Gray then went inside a room then went to his desk, grabbing his stuff and packing it into his bag. Laxus said, "Oh, Gray. Dude, what's with you? Where you going?"

"Yeah, let's talk ice freak and when Jellal comes- Oh, he's here! Jellal, don't you have something to tell him?" Natsu said as he saw Jellal walk into the room.

Laxus then looked at Jellal, "Gray was waiting to talk to you, as it is."

Jellal replied, "Say what?" Gray then just stepped out of the room, frowning and ignoring all their words.

"Gray! What the hell!?" Laxus yelled then Natsu yelled, "Hey! Where you going Ice freak!?"

Natsu then walked to Jellal, "Hey, yesterday you promised! How can you send Gray- I mean Ice Freak off like that?"

"Promised what?" Jellal raised a brow. Laxus replied, "I know you're embarrassed to apologize like right away but-"

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP TALKING ABOUT GRAY, DIDN'T I!?" Jellal cut him off, yelling. Natsu then yelled, "JELLAL! IN SHORT YOU-"

Laxus stopped Natsu with his hand, "Natsu, just stop."

Lucy saw Gray walking off to his motorcycle, "Gray! What the..? Where are you going?"

He replied, "I told you. Like yesterday, Gajeel and I are going to prepare a separate performance."

Lucy asked, frowning, "If you take yourself out, what about the other members?"

Gray chuckled, "You still don't know? You're the only one I care about."

"Stop joking, Gray! Like you said, Jellal probably acted that way because he was scared. He's probably afraid that Sting might do better than him! But if you drop out-" Lucy said.

"He'll do fine without me." Gray replied. "How can you say that!? Y'know how much Jellal cares about you! You're overreacting, Let's just go-" Lucy explained.

Gray cut her off, "Let's say I'm overreacting like you said. What would I be saying to him right now? It'd be shameful. Just get inside, You'll be late." Gray then placed his motorcycle helmet on and drove off with his motorcyle.

Lucy just sighed and headed inside the school. During Recess time, Natsu and Laxus walked together without Jellal.

"It's kinda weird." Laxus said. Natsu asked, holding is curry bun. "What is?" Laxus replied, "Jellal."

"What about him? He's probably too chicken to apologize to Popsicle Breath!" Natsu said, chewing on his curry bun.

Laxus asked, "Didn't you see the look on his face? It wasn't the same Jellal we saw yesterday."

"No it's not like that! Since things have come up to this, then we should make them make up. Let's have Jellal chill out first then hurry up to compose the songs!" Natsu replied.

"Why is he yelling at Juvia!?" Juvia said, stomping angrily. Natsu ran to her, Laxus following. "WHO DARES TO YELL AT YOU!?"

Juvia crossed her arms, "Who else? Jellal Fernandes!" Laxus asked, "Why what did he tell you?"

"Juvia asked him if he was gonna finish the song you guys sang before then he got mad at Juvia! Juvia heard he told Lucy yesterday that he was going to fix things with Gray-sama.. What's going on with Jellal Fernandes!? He became someone completely different overnight!" She explained then angrily walked away.

Natsu and Laxus then found where Jellal was, then they ran to him. Natsu said, "Alriight~ Jellal, let's start composing the songs!"

He continued, "The song we used for the big event, and the title song for our first appearance. The ballad one too and-"

Jellal cut him off, "What do you mean title and first appearance? I can't even come up with the song for the event!"

"Say what?" Natsu gave him a confused look. Jellal said, "To top it all off, Gray gave me a freaking headache.."

Jellal then stood up then angrily walked off. "What's with him?" Natsu asked. Laxus replied, "He's just.. Jellal from the past."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Natsu raised a brow. Laxus said, "I knew something was off when he was talking to Gray. "

"So what you're saying is.. The Jellal that we talked to today wasn't the one from yesterday?" Natsu asked.

Laxus added, "Yeah, Future Jellal that traveled to the past with the both of us is gone." Natsu frowned, "Gone!?"

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 3 is up! Sorry I didn't post it yesterday, I didn't feel well. Someone asked me about Erza's appearance on this fic, My answer is yes she'll appear but it will be probably in the last couple of chapters, but she'll be mentioned as well, you'll all know why soon enough, but if you want the answer on why then just PM me. So as you see, Gray likes Lucy but Lucy doesn't like him back, she only likes him as a friend. Don't worry cause he** **and Juvia will be together and Natsu and Lucy will be together as well. So keep your heads up high! ^^**

 **I'll be going to school on the 28th so I'll try to write as much as I can, I think I can send 1 chapter this week or maybe two. This fanfic already has 1 fav and 7 follows so thank you so much for all the support!**

 **Again, you guys tell me your thoughts on this fic if you wish to~! :))**


End file.
